


immortal godly shinobi

by thunder20



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asgard, Deities, Egyptians, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Immortals, Monsters, Multi, Primordials - Freeform, Shinobi, Titans, kunoichi - Freeform, multiple religions, olympus, titanesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: gods.monsters. titans. primordials. they all exist. ninjas? oh great now your telling me ninjas exist? oh well why not a prophecy child and two great warriors. a great destiny
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson/Harem, Percy Jackson/multi
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that belongs to rick riordan, and naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto, this disclaimer goes for the whole book, and I am in no way making any kind of a profit off of this fic. See bottom for more notes.

I own neither Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that belongs to rick riordan, and naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto, this disclaimer goes for the whole book, and I am in no way making any kind of a profit off of this fic. See bottom for more notes.  
Third person 

A man can be seen walking along a beaten path, surrounded by harsh, dense, thick foliage, and trees bigger than some houses. This man has long windswept, raven black hair, sea green eyes, an impressive build, standing at six foot and six inches, (I know probably not his height, but I don’t care) with a tan complexion, and powerful, dense, compact, rippling muscles, comparable to a blacksmith. He seemed to be about the age of eighteen, or nineteen, he walked with an air of confidence, not arrogance, almost as if he was aware of his purpose in life, and his power, so sure of his limits. He had a watch on his arm, and he could be seen twirling a pen in his fingers. This man is Perseus Jackson, son of the Greek god Poseidon, and champion of Olympus, bane of the titans and giants, and most monsters. Hero of the titan war and a hero of the giant war. 

Walking alongside him, was a beautiful girl, with tanned skin, and an athletic, shapely curvaceous figure. She stood at five foot nine inches. She had startling gray eyes, that looked to be analyzing. She had a flat stomach, and long shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her large chest, however seemed to get more attention than anything, that or her amazing bubble ass. (not how she looks, I don’t care) this is Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, and a heroine of Olympus and the titan war and giant war. 

He was currently headed over to Konoha, the great hidden leaf village, due to a quest from Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun, and universe, and queen of the upper heavens and atmosphere. He remembered when she asked him to go in the first place.

Flashback

the giant war had been over for about a year now, and the scars haven’t even begun to heal in the slightest. As the living regrouped, they took the time to reflect on who all was left, and who had all perished. Most of the older warriors fell in the battle, but their allies fought on, unwilling to allow their deaths to be in vain. 

Jason Grace died, killed by Gaea herself, when he tried to use the winds to lift her into the air.   
Leo Valdez died when he lit himself on fire and made Festus the dragon crash into Gaea, it made a huge explosion, one that was pointless, because Gaea survived, she was just pissed off. She disappeared after and no one knew where she went, but they still had to defeat the giants. The fight wasn’t over yet.

Chris Rodriguez died when using his superior speed, that he got from Hermes, to run around the battlefield, helping all of the fallen and weakened, he ran out of stamina. A giant stepped on him. 

Octavian died, killed by Percy himself, with the gods’ permission, after revealing himself to be a traitor. 

Malcolm Pace, a son of Athena died, being decapitated by Enceladeus.   
Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, were stabbed and pinned to the ground, by a spear from a dracnae. 

Most of the amazons and hunters were lying around, in various states of death, some even having been tortured to death, some of the hunters appeared to be missing their clothes, and the amazons had been disfigured, the Romans and Greeks that lay dead, well the ones in one piece, they too were missing clothes, and even limbs.

The last of the seven, that being Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank, along with others such as Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Katie, Hylla, Diana, Kinzie, and Clarrisse, after gathering up, and regrouping with the gods, had gotten a blessing, well all but Percy and Annabeth, seeing as those two bathed in the Styx, while in Tartarus. Thanks to the Olympians blessing, they were now more battle born. They gained the powers of the other Olympians, and Hades and Hestia as well. Only a minor strength in the powers though, after all Zeus would never allow for someone to gain enough power to overthrow him. 

The demigods then raced towards the opposing army, and let out a massive war cry “AHOO.” and as one they all clashed. Loud clangs of metal on metal be could heard, as well as screaming of dying monsters, and even some rather creative cussing.

Percy looked around, trying to see who all needed help, or rather who needed it the most at the moment. He saw Athena trying to fight that porpoise dude, who was born to oppose Zeus, and Hera, Demeter, and Hestia were trying to fight Damasen, and Thoon. 

‘shit this is not good’ with that thought running through Percy's head, he ran over to the goddesses. He stomped his foot onto the ground, channeling his father’s power over the earth, and managed to knock the giants onto the ground, of course he had the unfortunate side effect of knocking the goddesses over as well.

He then looked at the goddesses, and apologized while saying “sorry about that, what do you say we send these freaks back to Tartarus?” Athena having been the first up, nodded her head and summoned her spear and moved blindingly fast, and with his own lightning quick reflexes Percy ran after her, and while the bane of Zeus, and struck him while he was already down, he soon crumbled to dust. His brothers were quick to become enraged, after having witness their brother’s demise, the other two giants got to their feet, at an astonishing pace, and charged at the goddess and demigod, ready to make them pay. Well neither Percy, nor Athena were even going to begin to allow that. Athena threw her spear, and Percy rolled forward, and came up between Damasen’s legs, and started hacking and slashing, while Athena’s spear came sailing right into his chest, the giant fell to his knees, and Percy used that moment to bring a miniature plateau of earth rise up, and decapitated the bane of Ares. The last giant, Thoon, bane of the fates, was pissed. Immensely so. This abomination, just killed two of his siblings, and he was still alive. The insolent bug would die, Polybotes promise of taking him as a pet be damned.  
The massive giant roared at Percy as he charged “PREPARE YOURSELF, FOR IT IS TIME FOR YOUR DEMISE, SEA SPAWN.” Percy then looked up, and with a yell, he summoned a giant ball of water, that he pulled out of the air, and threw it right at the giant, while he was distracted, Hera Demeter, and Hestia attacked the giant, having the three goddesses each deliver a fatal blow while Percy threw riptide like a javelin, and with it striking the giant in between the eyes, another one bit the dust. Percy looked up and noticed the goddesses grinning, while Athena just shook her head exasperated with her immortal family. Percy just laughed, before looking around and seeing who was still fighting a giant. Reyna, Katie, and Poseidon took down Polybotes, Hades, Hazel, Frank, and Nico took down Alcyoneus, while Hylla, Ares, Kinzie, took on Hippolytus, Periboia was destroyed by Hecate, Aphrodite and Thalia, and the twins Artemis and Apollo, alongside Annabeth, and Will fought and defeated Mimas, and Clytius. The ground started to rumble, the earth started to crack, the monsters, what little remained, started falling into the holes, going right back to Tartarus. A huge mound began to appear, it broke and rocks started to fall to the ground, a beautiful woman appeared.

She was honestly breathtaking. She had long curly black hair, with beautiful forest green eyes. Her skin was tanned and unblemished. She wore a green dress. She had no shoes on. She had a serene smile on her face. Even while causing so much suffering, or maybe she was so at peace, because of all the suffering, the pain, and despair she caused. She was a monster. She was walking right up to Percy. Without a care in the world. 

“well well, look here If it isn’t the mighty Olympians, yet despite all of your so called power, I still have risen from the depths of my slumber, and I have won, you know you cannot defeat me, surrender now, and I will show leniency and mercy, continue to oppose me, and you will know pain and suffering and despair, like never before. The choice is yours, you have one hour to decide, choose wisely.” with that said she turned and walked away, right to a throne she conjured up. 

Percy looked at the gods, and stated flat out “I am not surrendering to that psychopathic, psychotic, deranged, homicidal, bented, fucked up, insane, slutty ass bitch of a whore, who makes Hera seem like mother of the gods damned millennia.” the gods didn’t seem to know what to say to Percy after that, aside from Hades and Poseidon, who just busted up laughing, rolling on the floor and everything, they were soon joined by Apollo and Hermes, hell Hephaestus, soon let out a few chuckles. Zeus and Hera glared at him for the slight against Hera, although Hera did look a bit happy about him defending her. While Hestia, quickly became outraged at Percy's rather….colorful insults about Gaea.

‘hmm maybe they’ve been broken, so broken, in fact that they can’t help but appreciate the hilarity of it all, no matter, soon I will crush them, all the mortals, and take Perseus as my prize, making him into my little loyal slave, who pleasures me with his body, and watches as I rule the cosmos, and all dimensions, and universes, and kill everything else. Never again, will anybody defy me, or do whatever they want, no now they will all obey me, for it will all be mine.’ Gaea thought to herself, rather giddily, while her face quickly became a starling silver, due to all of the steamy ideas she had of Percy and her. Creepy crazy bitch.

One hour went by, and after having made their decision, not that there was really any other option, they all got ready for battle. Gaea, seeing this just mock sighed, and summoned a scythe, the same scythe she gave to Kronos. She was incredibly deadly with said weapon, she spun and twirled it, she was an expert. She was a maelstrom of destruction with it. Then the gods noticed, Ares was helping Gaea, without thinking about it, Percy ran forward, and quickly engaged Ares, after a fierce battle between them, Percy beheaded the god of war, and spun around while barely avoiding the scythe. He then began to fight Gaea, and while she was skilled quite well with the weapon, he noticed how tired she was getting. They spun around and twirled in a beautiful and deadly dance. Riptide meeting the scythe, clash after clash. The ground had craters from where they met, or where one of them had to dodge. Loud bangs and booms could be heard, the impacts of Gaea and Percy slamming their blades together, rang throughout the battlefield. Lightning flashed, the winds howled, the waters raged all across the globe. The earth itself was fighting, and the rest of nature wanted to join. 

“do you know why you’re going to lose? Because you fight for nothing, and no one, you have nothing on the line. The people here? I would kill for, I would be tortured for infinity for, the same goes for the ignorant mortals down there, I would die for this planet and her people, a trillion times over, for each and every person down there, who is to weak, or to old, to young, or to sick, to fight back, I will be their protector, their helper, their avenger, their hope, and their defender. So as long as I stand, I will stop you.! Percy told Gaea passionately. 

Gaea merely looked at the son of Poseidon, and stated “is that all? Are you just an attack and guard dog? Do you even have an original thought? How much of their pathetic doctrine did you actually take in? Don’t you ever get tired of hiding who you are, of buying into that pathetic dogma of theirs? Be your own man, and for once in your life, step up and do what you want to, not what someone else wants you to do.” Gaea told the son of the sea. 

Percy looked at her and said “what you want me to join you? To enslave and kill all the other species In the world? Sorry I am not into genocide.” Gaea then called him a fool, and they resumed their fight. Percy brought his sword down into a slash, which Gaea blocked, and then Percy pulled out another sword, and twisted the scythe out of her hands, then kicked her legs out from underneath her. He then went to behead her, only to freeze, when a powerful voice shouted out from the sky “STOP”. Everyone stopped what they were doing, only to see a beautiful woman float down from the heavens.

The woman had long hair that went down to the middle of her back, with what seemed to be stars shooting through it, she was milky white, and tall standing at five foot eight inches. Her eyes were the color of a shooting star, bright silver. She had a rather big chest, much to the annoyance of the demigods. This woman, is chaos, the Greek progenitor, creator of all realities and deities, directly or indirectly. She looked at the gods and their children warmly, and said “thank you, for stopping my wayward daughter. However, you need not worry, she will not be a problem again.” she then looked at Gaea with anger and disappointment.

She then started chanting in an old language, and evidently Gaea knew what was being said, because she paled and screamed “no mother please don’t.” Chaos just looked at her coldly and said “you were going to do this to him, so I think it is a fitting punishment, karma if you will.” she then looked at Percy, and told him “Gaea is now your slave, while you can’t kill her, you can order her to do almost anything you want, such as cooking, cleaning, to pleasure you, pleasure your friends. Yet I will ask of you, please don’t hurt her, at least don’t abuse her, or rape her, for she is still my daughter, I know you won’t but I had to ask, don’t worry she can’t harm anyone, and she can’t kill you.” with that being said, chaos then left, and the gods went back to Olympus. The demigods then went back to the camp, the Olympians combined the two camps. After spending a few days recuperating, the demigods went to Olympus where they had a party and received some gifts, Percy got his wishes fully honored, all peaceful titans were released, and all children had to be claimed by thirteen. 

About ten months had passed, and Percy was visited by a goddess. Not just any goddess though, this was a goddess from a different religion, this goddess was Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, and universe, queen of the heavens for the Shinto peoples. She came to ask him, if he would consider helping her chosen one out, to help her defeat the growing threat, of Tartarus, for he would rise in about sixteen years. After hearing that, Percy, after asking both Sally, and Poseidon, as well as Annabeth, he packed his bags, along with Annabeth.

Flashback over

so yeah here is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic with Percy going over to the naruto world, with some twists, for one naruto is not going to be destroying and crushing gods like nobody’s business, I got tired of those fics. Two I am not sure on what time period to place this in, so some suggestions. Three I am not sure on pairings either, although I can tell you Percy and Annabeth are going to be having sex with a lot of kunoichi. Four probably going to give Percy the rinnegan and Annabeth the sharingan or byakugan, don't know, they will both have chakra. Five yes, Gaea in a twist of fate, or karma, or irony, whatever you want to call it became permanently bonded to Percy. Six she will come to the leaf village once Percy and Annabeth get there. Seven if you want I am open to ideas concerning other pjo males and females, I am not pairing any of them up with any naruto characters, aside from percy/annabeth/female(s). later people


	2. the fox

I own neither Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that belongs to rick riordan, and naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto, this disclaimer goes for the whole book, and I am in no way making any kind of a profit off of this fic. See bottom for more notes.  
Third person 

As the two demigods made their way to the village hidden in the leaves, they noticed the air got colder, as night started to fall. A loud roar was heard. The two just exchanged a look, and took off towards the direction of the roar. Their faces were showing grim determination, and Percy, not believing they were going to make it, mentally called, ‘Blackjack, a lift, if you don’t mind, please?’ not even a full three minutes later, the massive Pegasus came flying down, Percy, grabbed Annabeth, and jumped up, they landed on Pegasus’ back and took off down the road. 

Feeling an ominous, foreboding feeling, Percy urged the beautiful and noble steed, to go faster. ‘hold on, then boss, Pegasus express is speeding up’ the cheeky winged horse let loose a whinny, and then sped up. Coming upon the village, their eyes widened, for the village walls had been destroyed, there were craters around, buildings were set aflame, rubble was lying all over, and in the center of the village, with a giant ball of energy in it’s mouth, was a massive, roaring, reddish-orange nine tailed fox. 

This was the kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, the queen among demons. Just a few mere hours before, she was involuntarily, released from her prison, of Kushina Uzumaki, her jinchuuriki, who was giving birth. The kyuubi, was then ripped out of her seal, and enslaved by a pretentious, self important feeling, egotistical, prick, who thought himself a god, while going around and calling himself Madara Uchiha. 

The kyuubi had been sealed away in a human vessel, for the better part of the last two-hundred years, and for all of those years, she was locked away in the same village, that village being Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. 

Percy, after he and Annabeth, managed to get near the masked man, threw a sphere of ice at the man, and then grabbed Kushina, and had Annabeth get the young new mother to somewhere safe.

Percy’s point of view

As I looked at the giant fox in front of me, I noticed a few things. The first thing I noticed, was the weird symbols in it’s eyes, they were red, with what looked like black commas inside. The second thing I noticed was the fox was beautiful, with it’s long ginger colored fur, that was probably smooth to the touch. Truly it made for a very nice picture. After stopping that train of thought, I gathered all of the water molecules In the air, and quickly formed them into a huge figure of armor, reinforced by chakra, with me in the center of it. Just in time to, for the fox then blasted me with the energy beam from it’s mouth. With some more quick thinking I brought up a shield of ice, and earth, right before the blast slammed into my water warrior, after the engulfing explosion, the two shields collapsed. Yet the villagers were safe. 

I grabbed the beast with two hands, and threw it over and past the village walls. I picked it up by the tails, and started spinning around, once I let go it went flying into the air. After crashing back down, the fox let loose a torrent of flames, while glowing a bright white, with some black outlining it’s tails. The flames quickly became a golden color, that once mixed with my water, produced a bunch of steam. A bright yellow flash, caught my attention, and signaled the arrival of a new player. Only I didn’t know if this new arrival was friend or foe.

The glow died down, to show a man. This man had bright spiky hair, with jaw length bangs, cold, arctic blue eyes, and was of above average height. He wore a white sleeveless haori, with flames licking up the bottom, along with the words, fourth Hokage on the back. Under this, was a green Konoha Jonin flak jacket, with a long blue sleeved shirt underneath that, he wore blue shinobi pants, a kunai holster on his thigh, and a shuriken pouch on the opposite thigh, along with shinobi sandals. This man is Minato Namikaze. The Yondaime Hokage. The leader of Konohagakure. 

Minato glanced at me before glaring at kyuubi. Without taking his eyes off of the demon, he asked me, “who are you? What are you doing here?” 

“I was just passing through here, sightseeing, when I came upon the death and destruction caused by the beast over there. I was raised to always help those in need, so I knew I couldn’t turn away. So I started to fight the fox over there.” after I answered him, he just gave me a grateful look. And then told me, “thank you for the assistance young man, I greatly appreciate it, however I do wish you hadn’t just chosen to attack this demon, for it is the greatest and strongest demon, and the only way to actually defeat it is to seal it away in a human being.” my eyes widened. 

This man planned to seal this beast into a human? How? I then asked him, “okay and are there any specific requirements, in which one must posses, in order to host the demon?”

he just grinned wryly, and after glancing at the demon, noticing it was about to fire off yet another bomb, told me, “I planned to use my daughter, not only does her mother’s clan posses the power to hold the demon down, but they are also the only ones who have ever had the fox sealed in them before.” 

I then quickly raised more water, from the air, as well as the rivers around the village and brought them down, after turning and warping the water into thick, ice shackles, and a muzzle, chained the fox down. I turned to the man and told him to get the sealing started, while I had the beast down. He nodded, and flashed over to his daughter, once he had her, he flashed back to the battlefield, and after summoning the Shinigami, a beautiful woman with a pale face, and long silver hair, who smiled and blushed while looking at me, then started to run through some hand signs, he then spoke to the Shinigami, “Shinigami-dono, seal the kyuubi into my daughter, and my soul is yours.”

‘please, goddess, don’t subject the child to this, I will gladly offer up myself, sacrifice myself if need be, but don’t do this to her, she hasn’t even had a chance to live her life yet. I will host the demon myself, there is no need to hurt her this way. I beg of you’ I thought while staring at the beautiful goddess.

After looking at me, and hearing my thoughts to her, she said to him, “very well, mortal. Prepare yourself.” and with her giant, pale, ghostly hands, she drew her massive soul cleaver, and stabbed through Minato, and then used her hands, to yank the fox’s soul and power out, while pushing it all into me. 

The pain, was immense, and brutal. I was honestly not expecting the burning and intense anger and hatred and pain I felt as the beast was drawn into me. I looked up and noticed the goddess was staring down at me, she smiled and said to me, “you have done a noble thing, demigod, to spare a child untold pain and suffering, and for that I commend you, well done, however, the road ahead will bring many challenges and dangers, ready yourself, for the storm will come, and he will rain down upon you with a great and terrible fury.” she then kissed me and flashed away. 

I stared down at the small baby, held in my arms, I then decided, right then and there, this little girl will not grow up without a father, nor will she grow up wanting, for anything. 

I then fell to the ground, feeling my strength leaving me. I could feel myself losing consciousness, I failed to notice, the appearance of Blackjack, and Annabeth, nor did I take into account the Pegasus grabbing a hold of the back of my shirt in it’s mouth. I also missed the fact that I grabbed the baby girl while we fell, and that in my unconscious state, I held her protectively in my embrace, close to my chest, or that Annabeth took her out of my arms, or the fact that we landed in the village, by the home of the man who I just watched die, while I could do nothing, or the home of the little girl who will grow up without a father. 

So yeah here is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic with Percy going over to the naruto world, with some twists, for one naruto is not going to be destroying and crushing gods like nobody’s business, I got tired of those fics, I mean I for one, do not think naruto is all that great, he is annoying, and dumb, and I hate the fics, that bring him into the pjo world, and just have him smacking Zeus or Kronos around, all the while saying he is going to protect his special people. And he has Artemis and all of these other women falling for him, and him being perfect, I think it is ridiculous. Two I am not sure on what time period to place this in, so some suggestions. Three I am not sure on pairings either, although I can tell you Percy and Annabeth are going to be having sex with a lot of kunoichi. Four probably going to give Percy the rinnegan and Annabeth the sharingan or byakugan, don't know, they will both have chakra. Five yes, Gaea in a twist of fate, or karma, or irony, whatever you want to call it became permanently bonded to Percy. Six she will come to the leaf village once Percy and Annabeth get there. Seven if you want I am open to ideas concerning other pjo males and females, I am not pairing any of them up with any naruto characters, aside from percy/annabeth/female(s).

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah here is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic with Percy going over to the naruto world, with some twists, for one naruto is not going to be destroying and crushing gods like nobody’s business, I got tired of those fics. Two I am not sure on what time period to place this in, so some suggestions. Three I am not sure on pairings either, although I can tell you Percy and Annabeth are going to be having sex with a lot of kunoichi. Four probably going to give Percy the rinnegan and Annabeth the sharingan or byakugan, don't know, they will both have chakra. Five yes, Gaea in a twist of fate, or karma, or irony, whatever you want to call it became permanently bonded to Percy. Six she will come to the leaf village once Percy and Annabeth get there. Seven if you want I am open to ideas concerning other pjo males and females, I am not pairing any of them up with any naruto characters, aside from percy/annabeth/female(s). later people


End file.
